Fairy Town
by Reaila Blue
Summary: He and she are Friend. She is a new girl in town. Everyone loves her. But not for her. But then, his girl comes back. Everyone started to ignore her, even when she is in danger. But there is someone who always put his eyes on her. When she loves him, he doesn't love her! When he loves her, she loves someone else. Will he take her back or will she be happy with that someone else?
1. Chapter 0

**Hey guys! Welcome to my nd fic!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: Summary<strong>

Lucy is a new comer to Fairy Town, a new student in Fairy High. At the first day, she met and fallen in for Natsu. But then, she realizes to Natsu and all her others friends, she is only Natsu's dream girl – Lisanna –'s replacement. Hurt! She decides to be the second Lisanna so everyone will love her.

But one again, Lucy hurt! 'Cause Lisanna has returned after two year went abroad.

One fateful day, she meets Laxus – the meanest prince in Fairy High. Thank to a little puppy, they become friend.

And since Laxus got her secret, she has to be his service day after day.

But the more time she spends time with Laxus the more she realizes she's not supposed to be someone's shadow. She returns to her old character. That makes Laxus very happy. And the others feel strange.

At first, Natsu didn't pay attention. But then he falls for her truth soul.

What will happen when now Lucy is into Laxus?

The triangle love between The Proficient Princess, The Bad Boy and The Fire Head. Who'll love and be loved? And who will be the outsider?

Lalu OR Nalu

* * *

><p><strong>Ps: I'm a LaLu's fan so 85% I will let her be with Laxus! But don't worry! I may change my mind! Vote for them! Nalu or Lalu! ^^**

**P/ss: Chapter 1 will come up soon! Wait! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: Danger**!

**Normal POV  
><strong>Lucy quiver get to the table phone: "Hey! Natsu! Are you busy at the moment?"  
>"Kind of! We're party at Lisanna's place! What wrong?"<br>"No! Nothing! Have fun!"  
>Lucy cuts the phone down. She's scare. What if that pervert appears? She lightly sight. But what the point? None of her friend will care! Now they all Lisanna this. Lisanna that. Since the first day at school, everyone said that she had a voice sound like Lisanna. They like her. But not for her! They all saw her at Lisanna replacement while she went abroad. But now, Lisanna has return. Lucy is nothing to them. Not anymore. She knows this day will come.<br>'Cause her parents all die, Lucy has to move from Fiore High – one of the most popular school in Fiore, to Fairy High where nobody know who she is. Without parents, she has to sell her clothes, her cars, her jewels and more for money. But not her house. She wants to keep that at a memory. Then, she moved to Fairy and rented a house near by. She has to work part-time to pay not only her rent but also her foods. Even though, the school forbid for students to have a part time job. But she never minds. She asked Erza and Mira – two out of three students in student council, to keep this little secret for her. Back then, they are really supportive. But after Lisanna's return, they not report to the principal, they ignore it. And one of her part-time jobs is waiter. Or can be easier to say: She is a maid. She has been working as a maid in Jenny's Day owned by Jenny for five months. And for the past three months, there is a pervert always near this area. On the last shift, Jenny warned her about him. He's seen near her coffee for a few days. And Lucy is always the last person left the coffee.  
>"Haizz... I guess calling them won't help! I have to walk home on my own!" – said Lucy.<br>She stands up, gets her bag and closes the coffee's door then she walks home. In the middle of her way, she heard a strange laugh. As she turn her head, it's that pervert! She started to quiver: "What... what... do... you... want...?"  
>He smiles, and then slowly takes out of his coat.<br>POP!  
>Suddenly, he downs. Lucy raises her eyes up. It was a boy with blond hair and a scar shapes lighting through his right eye has saved her.<br>"L...a...x...u...s?"  
>"Tcc...! Not like I'm a ghost! Stand up! I beat him up already!" – He raises his hand to Lucy.<br>It took her a while to put her hand on his.  
>Laxus is the third student in student council. But he does always seem to be different from the others. He hardly talks to anyone at school except the principal who is also his grandfather.<p>

**Lucy's POV**  
>"Thank you..." – I said.<br>"What would a girl like you doing here this kind of late?" – asked he.  
>"Well, I was... I... I was trying to find Jenny's Day and then I got lost until now."<br>I know lie is bad. But if I'm not lying to him, I can be kicked out of school.  
>"You are an idiot! Blondie!"<br>"Hey! Don't call me that! After all, you're blond too!" – It's not fun at all whenever he call me that.  
>"But hey! What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be at Lisanna's party!"<br>"I don't care about party!" – Said him – "I heard that I could find you here so I come. And can't believe that this idiot Blondie got her self into trouble!"  
>"First: DO NOT call me BLONDIE! Second: Why you want to find me?" – I angrily said.<br>"'Cause you forgot this you idiot!" – He throws something to me. Luckily, I catch it. Wait a sec! It's my phone! No wonder I couldn't find it anywhere.  
>"Thanks! But where did you get it?"<br>"Your class! Oh! And don't thank me. If it was not because that idiot gramp makes me I wouldn't go!"  
>Oh...! So he's not that kind of nice...<br>I guess everybody was right about him. He's always alone. He never actually cares to anyone. But... why when I look at him, I feel pity for him more than mad. Somehow he has closed the door to his heart. Wonder what had happened?  
>Suddenly, my stomach rumbles. How embarrassing!<br>"Hungry hah?"  
>I nod my head shyly.<br>"Follow me!"  
>Then he takes me to the 24 HOURS shop. It's a small shop at the end of the road. Can't believe that he knows this place and I don't. Even though I've been working here for five months.<br>"Wait here! I'll get us some sandwiches and coke!" – said him then he walks away.

**Laxus's POV**  
>Stupid! This is so stupid! Dame! Why did Gramp make me go and find her just to return that phone? He can ask Erza or Mira. What ever they are her friends. If can't, why can he wait until Monday and return it? It's Saturday, she only won't have phone in just one day. And now... Why I should buy this for her?<br>I slowly put everything in my hand and walk to the cash. Right at the moment, I see Lucy is putting a present box into her bag. If I knew she has money with her, I would ask her to pay for her own. But now I've promise I can't take it back.  
>After paying for those foods, we sit at a near by table and enjoy them.<br>A silent air covers us. We ain't say a thing until we finished those sandwiches.

"Wow! It's cold out here!" – sai Lucy as she pushing the shop'd door.  
>Haizz... She's like little Lis. If there's no one to take care of her, she will be die for sure! I throw to her my purr coat.<br>"Put on! It'll make you warm!"  
>"But.. But what about you?"<br>"To me cold or warm isn't mean a thing! Nomatter what it is I can suffer it!"  
>"But...!"<br>"No but! Put it on!"  
>"Thank you!" – she said lightlly.<br>"Come! I'll walk you home! Can't let an idiot girl like you walk home alone like this!"  
>"Thank you!"<br>"You're too annoying! Don't thank me! I don't need your thank!"  
>"Umh! Got that! But whatever it is... Thanks! Laxus!"<p>

**Lucy's POV**  
>His coat is so warm and smelt like pine. That makes me blush! Haizz... My face hasn't been as red as now. It's even redder than Erza's hair. Can't let him see me like this! It's embarrassing!<br>Suddenly, I see a letter folding machines. I rush to it. What ever it is, it'll make me clam.  
>"What happened to you? You want to stay right in the middle of the street?" – He calls me.<br>"Err... No! I... I... saw this cute teddy bear and I want to take a look!"  
>"Haizz...! You're a messive girl! It's nearly 11:00 p.m! That shop is going to close soon! Are you coming or not?"<br>Haizz...! Can't clam a thing! It's even getting hotter!  
>"Haizz...! I'm giving up on you!" – He said as he walks into the shop.<br>A moment later, he comes out with some coin.  
>"Be quick! I'm going to close my shop soon!" – The shopkeeper told him.<br>"Yeah! Yeah! I know!" – He turns to me – "Which one do you want?"  
>"Umh...! That white bear with a red heart sewed Love!" – I point.<br>Why do I get my self in this kind of trouble! My face is getting hotter by day. If this continues, I think I could die in embracement!  
>He gently put the coin into the hole. The crane moves slowly to that teddy bear. And...<br>"Wow! Thank you! Thank you! Can't believe you actually get it for me!" – I smile.  
>This is the first time, I feel comfortable when there is a Fairy High's student around me.<p>

**Laxus's POV**  
>Huh? That smile...<br>It's different from all her smile I've seen before. Not a forced smile. Not an affected smile. And most of all, NOT a LITTLE LISANNA's smile.  
>Her smile is cute and energetic. Like there is a very long time she hasn't had chance to smile. She's cute!<br>"Hum... Do you want that brownie too?" – I point to a brown teddy with a heart sewed At First Sight – "They're a couple!"  
>She gently shacks her head: "It's okay! To me one is enough! There's no space for the second! Normal people will easily let they come and go. But me! I'm not!"<br>Her eyes change somehow. She looks lightly sad. Maybe there is something between her and Natsu. Tcc...! Everybody knows she likes that pink-headed. And that's stupid.  
>"It's only a little teddy bear! It's not gonna take space if you let it near you! There no need to let it inside. Out side is good enough!"<br>She froze. Few tears appear in her eye's corner. Grr...! It's my turn to freeze. That girl knows how to cry? Oh my! She reminds me Mrs. Malvis. When ever she cries, nobody can stop.  
>Girl's tears!<br>How stupid!  
>"Oui! Are you crying?"<br>"No! Just that there is some dust in my eyes!"  
>Dust? She's not a good liar. There is no wind. So how in the world dust can go into her eyes!<br>What an idiot girl!  
>I heard lots of people said she not only had Lisanna's voice but also Lisanna's character. Wonder what wrong with those head? She's maybe a little like Lisanna. But she's she. She's different from little Lis! If she was little Lis, she would smile and thank me then she will give me a big smile. But she didn't. I feel like she has to suffer something hurt.<br>"Nah! What ever! We have five coins left! Don't waste my money like that!"  
>I put the coin into the hole. But after four times trying, I still can't get that teddy bear.<br>"It's okay! Like I said! One is enough! You don't have to try!"  
>"Tcc... Shut up! I have one coin left! At least try for the last time!" – I yell to her.<br>She quivers. Then deep herself in silent. I didn't mean that. But seems like she scare of me. That's good! I've stocked in this trouble for one day is enough! She won't dare to bother me in the future.  
>I slowly put the coin in the hole again. The crane moves slowly. And final. I caught it in her surprise!<br>"Here! You keep it!"  
>"Thanks!" – said Lucy.<br>"Okay! Let's walk you home!"  
>The silent air continues to cover us. The street lights are flickering. And the moon is shining a dreamy light. The street suddenly becomes fanciful scenery as we walk home together<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

****Hi guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! And here come the nd chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Arigato! ^^****

* * *

><p><strong>Chap<strong>**ter**** 2: ****Rumor!**

**Time skip**

_Next Monday_

**Lucy's POV**

I walk along to school. Don't know why but my heart feels so warm. Thank you, Laxus! At least he is not as bad as everybody say.

**Flashback**

_I was walking to the Student Council Office. Hope I could find Erza and Mira there. As I knocked the door, a blond tall boy opened it._

"_Who're you supposed to be? And what do you want?"_

"_Oh, Umh! Hi! I'm Lucy – new student! May I speak to Erza and Mira?"_

"_They're not here!" – he closed the door violently – "How annoying!"_

_I froze. He got inside. I even didn't have chance to ask him where I could find them._

"_Lucy? What are you doing here?"_

_I looked behind me. It was Erza and Mira. At least I found them._

"_Er-chan! Mi-chan! Here you're! I've been looking for you all over the school! Let's go have luch! Natsu-kun, Gray-kun and the others are waitting for us!"_

"_Umh! Let's go!"_

_We walked and chated all the way to the cateria._

"_Awwh! It's so yummy! It makes me forget all the bad things happened!" – I smiled._

"_Hum? What bad thing?" – asked Gray._

"_Well! When I was looking for Er-chan and Mi-chan, I saw a boy with blond hair. He was rude! He gave me affair! Natsu-kun, Gray-kun, Er-chan, Mi-chan! Please do something so next time he won't be so rude to me!" – I do my puppy face._

"_Okay! But there are hunders of blond here! At least you tell us his name!" – said Natsu._

"_I don't know. But he's really tall. Umh! He has a scar shapes lightting and he was at the Student Council Office when I was looking for Er-chan and Mi-chan!"_

"_Laxus!" – they all yelled at the same time._

"_Luce! Listen to me! Ignore him or you will get into troubles!__ There was a time when we have to fight with the Phantom High 'cause they kidnap our students. The battle can be called draw until he appeared. He K.O all of them in just one hit! But he fights not because he cares about us. But because they broke his head-phone!__" – Natsu told me by his worry eyes._

"_Yes! Lucy! He's really mean!__ You see our school's terrace! That is his place. Nobody dare to get to it! He put a sign: "DO NOT ENTER!". A crazy boy gets to it once. Then he has to be in hospital until the next five months! He doesn't dare to tell anyone Laxus did it! But all the students know that!__ We can't do anything for you since he's the principal's grandchild and one of the student coucil! We really sorry!" – said Mira._

"_Yeah! He's a f*****g guy. You shouldn't mess with him!__ When we were Junior, there a girl really like him. One day she decides to tell him what she thinks! Don't know how but right after the next day, that girl disappear with no clue.__" – __E__r__z__a continued._

"_Nobody in this school dare to be friend with him! He's really danger! You gotto be careful!__ If you make him mad, we won't be sure what will happen!__" – __G__ra__y__ slowed h__is__ voice._

_What? He's that kind of danger?_

**End Flashback. ~****. ****.**

Seem to me, he's not!

And plus, I only want to thank him. So I guess its okay!

I happily walk to the third floors. Laxus, Mira and Erza are older then me a year old. And they're senior already. What do you know...? They're in the same class.

I gently push the door.

"Good morning!" – I do my best Lisanna's smile.

Nobody pay attention on me! I knew it! Everybody always ignores me since Lisana returned.

"GOOD MORING!" – I yell.

"Oh! Hi Lis... Ah! I mean hi Lucy! Erza and Mira aren't here. They went with Lisanna a moment ago." – A boy talks to me.

I try to hold my breath and give him a Lisanna's cute smile.

"I know! They passed me at the door! Anyway, I'm not coming here to meet Er-chan and Mi-chan. Is Laxus-sama here?"

"L...a...x...u...s?!" – They all move beside – "Last table! Near the windows!"

Huh? They're quivering. But who care?

"Thank you! And hey! Remember to put more clothes on! You all quiver!" – I smile in an idiot way. Gotta say that my copy Lisanna skill is increasing. Yeah! She's maybe usually got an "A" or "B" but she's stupid. And I have to be as stupid as she does. How hard!

I slowly come to the last table. Laxus is sleeping on it. Maybe because of walking me home, he arrived to his house late and couldn't get enough sleep. Oww! How kawaii! He looks like a kitty when he sleeps like this.

"Laxus-sama!" – I call him up.

"Huh? Oh! It's you again! What do you want?" – asked he with a yawn.

"I come to give back your coat! Thanks for lending it to me last Saturday night!"

"Okay! Go back to your class!" – He takes the coat and says.

"But I've not finished yet!"

**Laxus's POV**

Not finished yet! What is she planning to?

She takes out a small box from her bag. Err... Wasn't that the box I saw her buy at that 24 HOURS shop.

"I bought this for you! Thank you for saving me from that pervert!" – She smiles.

Err... This smile isn't look like the smile I saw last Saturday. This is one of Lisanna's smiles. Was that because I was blind or she is acting in front of everyone?

"Let's see what you get for me!" – I open her present. Wow! It's a new head-phone. With this I can listen to my rock-n-roll without affair Gramp will scold me. I won't hear a thing from his mouth.

"You like it?" – asked her.

"Normal! Now get to your class!"

"Umh! Wait! I want to give you this too!"

She hand me that brown teddy bear.

"This is... But why?"

"I have been thinking about what you said that night. You were right! I can let it near me. It's doesn't have to be inside. But... If I only let it near me but not let it inside, it'll blue. I rather not raise its hope at the first time to raise its hope then quickly ruin it! I can't, Laxus! It's rude!"

"Fine! Then I'll keep it for you! You can take it back whenever you want!"

"Thanks...! Well, I guess it time I have to get back to class. Bye, Laxus!" – She smiles.

"Umh! Go!"

She quickly walks away.

"Did you see that? Lucy was talking to Laxus and then she left safely!"

"Can't believe that!"

"She even gave him presents!"

"Did you hear? She said that thank you for saving her from that pervert! Laxus is that kind of nice?"

"You talk enough? Shut up or I'll kill you!" – I yell.

"Hai!" – They all quiver.

**Lucy's POV**

Our periods finish quickly that I couldn't realize. It's lunch time already. And I guess Erza, Mira, Natsu and Gray won't have time for me. I have to have lunch alone.

"Lucy! You're dating Laxus?" – Suddenly, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira yell to me.

"Err... What are you talking about?"

"Stop it! All the students know it! Rumors are everywhere!" – said Gray.

"Do you even see us as friend? Why didn't you tell us? We could really use some help! We can ask you to ask him to help us! It's handy!" – said Erza.

Oh... They don't care about me! They only care if they get help from Laxus or not. I'm stupid. One sec ago, I even thought that it all because they care about me.

I stand right up: "Er-chan, Mi-chan, Natsu-kun, and Gray-kun! I don't date him okay? I only want to thanks him!"

"Grr... Too bad! I though I could ask for his help since you're our friend!" – said Natsu.

"I gotta go! See you latter!" – I smiles. Then I walk away.

It's hurt! That's the boy I like?

I walk myself to the school's garden. Everybody is pointing and talking. I know they only talk about that rumor! I let it goes through my ears and continue walking.

Suddenly, I see a small puppy. OMG! It's injuring! I have to help it! But what should I do?

School doesn't allow students to bring pets to school. And my apartment either. Humm... I know! The school's terrace! Nobody dare to get there. And it's that kind of large, Laxus won't know that if anyone gets there. I only need to be careful. With that think, I quickly get that injure puppy. As first, it's a little scare of me. But after a moment paying my patient, it comes to me. I carry it carefully and sneaky get to the school's terrace. It takes me quite some time to get there since I have to hide everyone. But finally, I make it! I carefully look at its injury. Phew...! It's only a little bloody. I unbind my hair and use my ribbon to stop the bleeding.

"It's alright now! You're gonna be fine soon!" – I said to it.

Like understand what I said, it licks my hand.

"Oww! You're adorable! Wait here! I'll get you some thing to eat!" – I smile and walk away. Hoping it'll okay.

**Laxus's POV**

How annoying! Can't those students behave well? Haizz... I'll never can feel peace in this school. Now I'm late for my relaxing time on the school's terrace. As I open the door, a small white shadow rushes to me and licks my face. What the? A puppy? What it doing here?

I look at it again. Injure huh?

Who care!

I pick it up and take it to the banister, planning to throw it down.

But...

It's does a puppy face.

Dame! That face makes me feel pity for it.

"Fine! You can stay!" – I sigh. This is the first time I have had to give up a dog.

Like understand what I say, it happily wags the tail.

"Let's see! You're injuring. Someone have bandage for you! And that someone is very brave. Can't believe that there is someone dares to get up here! I'll finish them latter! And now! Be a good boy and stay back! I'll get you some hot..., awh I mean sausages!" – I tap on its head.

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm back! The line was too long so I can be quick! Sorry!" – I giggle.

Heard my voice, it rushes to me. Wow! With that speech, can't believe that he is injure.

"Okay! Here you go!" – I smile and give him all the sausages I bough.

"Hum...! You're a boy, hah? I should name you... Umh... How about... Plue? You like that?"

"Pul... Pul..." – said he as he finishes the last sausage.

"Gi... Gi...! Kawaii! Let's be friend okay?"

He jumps to my heart.

"I say it a yes!" – I smile – "You know Plue, you make my high school life better! I never would though of this day... Everybody is ignoring me! I'm very tried Plue. At the first time they have already seen me as Lisanna's replacement. I want them to accept me so I have to be the replacement... And now, she has returned. I'm nothing to them anymore! Not a thing!"

Tear drops appear on my face. I can't take it anymore. Tell me god! What should I do? Plue gently rubs his head into my hands hollow.

"Don't do that! You don't understand anything, aren't you?" – I smile.

"He doesn't. But I do!" – A voice comes behind me.

I turn my head back...

"L...a...x...u...s?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ps: English is not my first language so please don't judge so hard!**

**And... I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi!  
>Here come my third chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Friends!<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I quite quiver. I though at least I can hide him much longer than this.

"So you're that brave student! You dare to get up here, hah?" – Said Laxus with his devil eyes.

"Oh! Hi Laxus! I haven't seen you standing there! Sorry 'cause I haven't said hi until now!" – I smile. Now is the best time to act like an idiot.

But instead of forgiving me, he gets angry: "Don't play those foolish things to me! I've heard everything! Acting this and acting that! Stop acting like that! You make me mad!"

Haizz... Seem like I have to return to my own self.

"Fine...! I'm sorry 'cause sneaking here, okay? I didn't mean to! But I found Plue was injured, school and my apartment doesn't allow pet. So I guess I can hind him here! I though that at least you won't discover this secret that kind of soon!"

"How long did you think you can hind it from me?"

"Longer than this for sure!" – I smirk him.

What ever! Now he has caught me. I have nothing left to be affair of!

"Have you ever heard about what happen to any student dare to get up here?"

"I did! So what?" – I look straight into his eyes.

"Ha ha! Can't believe this is the scary cat I saved last Saturday! You're really brave!"

"I'm not brave! I know I have to fate you someday. I just don't believe that you discover it so early!"

"Very well! You and he can stay for the rest of the day!"

"But... Laxus...!"

"After today, I will take him to my house. If after a week, nobody receive it. I'll adopt it! And you can visit him any time you want!"

"Really?" – I was surprise. He's nice to me...

"Sure!"

"But why?"

"Some how... We're similar!"

I hold my breath. Similar? That why he's always here alone?

"Thank you!"

He doesn't reply me.

"Hey, Laxus?"

"What?"

"Can... Can... I come here too?"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

"Fine! But you only!"

"Thank you!" – I smile and don't know why, I accidentally hug him.

"Err... Let's go of me! Or I'll change my mind!" – I see him blushes.

Hi hi! He's cute! He's different from what everyone said.

"Can we be friend?" – I raise my hand in front of him.

"Friend!" – He smiles and shakes my hand.

Umh! At least now I have a friend! A truth friend!

Plue's like very happy for us. He runs around, wags his tail and barks the entire place. We all laugh at that scene.

We silently watch the clouds passing our head. Suddenly, Laxus call me: "Hey, Lucy!"

"Yes?"

"Are you tried?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tried of being someone else? Tried of putting affected wall? Tried of lies?"

"..."

"It's okay! Only we and Plue here!"

**Laxus's POV**

Her eyes lower. Some tears appear on her chocolate eyes.

"Of course I do! I always have to be like this and like that! Of course I'm tried!"

"You're an idiot! Do you know why I was always here alone?"

Lucy shakes her head.

"Because I'm me! And nobody accept me for me! But who care! I rather was being hate by myself to be love by being someone else!"

"..."

"You should be your self! It's always better to be the truth you!"

Suddenly, she cries louder! Tcc... Don't cry! I hate girl's tear!

"Don't... don't cry!"

My worlds are useless to her. She keeps on crying on my shoulder. And until her tear all gone out. She smiles to me: "Sorry! I was always a whining baby, wasn't I?" I look in her face. The face full of sadness. Suddenly, my heart looses a beat. What... what wrong with me? Can't control of myself, I hug her: "It's okay! If you want, I can lend you my shoulder so you can cry on it!"

Lucy gives me her sweet smile: "Thanks! That means a lot! Then I promise that I'll lend you my shoulder whenever you needed too!"

I think I'm blushing. This is the first time I ever blushed in front of a girl. And a girl likes her too.

She giggles. She's cute, isn't she?

**Time gone...**

_A day latter..._

**Lucy's POV**

"Good morning!" – I said as I open the class's door.

And from nowhere, a clout falls on my head.

"Tcc... Luce? Why are you there? I set that trap for Gray!" – said Natsu.

"NATSU!" – I yell – "YOU'RE GOING TO BE DIE FOR SURE!"

"Ha! You're funny Luce! Now you even call me Natsu! What happen to the kun part?" – He laughs.

"Lucy kick!" – I kick him in the face.

"What...?"

"The Screwdrive Crush!" – I use my legs to clamp his neck and use my hands to twist his head – "Saying sorry or not?"

"Awh... Awh... Sorry!" – said Natsu.

I let him go.

"What wrong with you Luce? In a bad mod?"

"I'm not in a bad mod! I'm me!"

"Ha ha ha! You're stupid! You shouldn't do it to a girl, flame head!" – Gray appears behind me.

"And you too!" – I pinch his ear – "You can't be normal for a day? Stop being a child or I won't forgive you!"

"You changed! If it's was Lisanna, she would act nicer!" – said Natsu.

"Shut your mouth up! I'm NOT Lisanna Strauss! I'm LUCY HEARTFILLIA! Got that?"

"What wrong with you Lucy?" – Gray quiver.

"Listen you stripper! I always have to be Lisanna's replacement! And I'm done with that! Some body have told me he rather was being hate by his self to be love by being someone else! And so do I! Hate me 'cause I'm not be your Lis? Go on! I don't care!"

I take my bag and get to my sit.

"She's different!"

"Lucy is so scary!"

"But why...?"

I ignore whatever they say. I only wait for lunch time.

The time goes slowly. But finally, it's lunch time. I quickly grip my lunch box and get to the school's terrace.

"Oh! Hi Laxus! I don't think you get here this early!" – I smile to him.

"Lucy? I though you go and have lunch with your friends?"

"What friends? You mean Erza, Mira, Natsu and Gray?"

He nods his head.

"They're not my friend! What kind of friend are they? They never see me as their friend! You're the only friend I have!"

"Okay! I'm giving up!"

I giggle: "Hey! I brought lunch! Wanna have lunch with me?"

"Haizz... What do you have?"

"Sushi and some spring rolls. Come here!"

He sits next to me.

"You make this by yourself?"

"Umh! It's maybe not the best. But it's take good too!" – I smile.

We enjoy our lunch together. Laxus is not as bad as what people say. He's really nice and gentle. I'm happy to be friend with him!

* * *

><p><strong>Reply Reviews:<strong>

**PhoenixInside: **Well, you knew it after you read it. But if about next and next chapter. I can only say that Laxus will have a new puppy...! It'll be really fun! ^^ *devil laugh*

**And others:** Thank you! Yes! I like Lalu much more than Nalu too!

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Follow it?<br>Reviews me!  
><strong>

**And final I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (a thousand times wish I do!) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!  
>Nazt has return! Hope you'll enjoy my new chapter!<br>Oh and I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Gym!<strong>

_**Wednesday**_

**Lucy's POV**

I fight with Gray in class. I don't keep clam like usual. Not anymore. I'm free saying or doing what I want. Even though it was a fight, I'm happy when fighting. I don't need to be someone else. This is so relaxing... Laxus was right all along. I should be myself.

_**At P.E class**_

"Okay! This turn, team A has Toyia, Hikio, Sakura, and Annako. And Team B has Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Lucy. Volleyball! Play in ten min!"

I walk to them slowly.

"Okay! Here is the plant! Lucy! You play badly so stand behind. While Gray and I stand in front! And Lisanna, you'll stand behind us but in front of Lucy. Stay in the middle. Got that?" – said Natsu

"This is the first time I've seen Flame Head get smarter!" – said Gray.

"Who do you call flame head, ice stripper?"

"You of course, net eyes!"

"Don't fight! We're a team! What ever you said! I'll follow! We're friend right?" – Lisanna smiles.

"Yeah! Lisanna is right!" – Natsu and Gray nods at the same time.

"I disagree!" – I said.

"What? Why?"

"I'll stand in front at the middle. Natsu left, Gray right. Lisanna back"

"What do you want now? You play it badly!" – Natsu smirks.

"Do it or not?" – I kick him to the face.

"Yes..." – He quivers.

And then...  
>Team B won. The score is 25 – 42. And I scored 36. Awesome! All the classmate look at me like I'm an alien but I don't care<p>

_**Thursday**_

_**Lunch time**_

I told Laxus what happened yesterday. The only thing he does is smiling.

"You played it badly! If I was you, the score would be higher!"

POP!

I hit him by my notebook.

"What the hell did you do?" – He yells.

"You're mean!" – I smirk.

"Oh ho! You don't affair of me anymore?"

"Why should I?"

After hearing my reply, he suddenly becomes silent. I don't know why.

"Hey, Lax! Are you okay?" – I wade my hand in front of him.

"Huh, Oh! Right! I'm fine!" – He catches my hand and pulls it back. Err... His force is not as strong as usual. I notice that he have a bruise on his hand.

"What with that bruise?" – I ask.

"I was only playing football then I sprained a little bit!" – said him like it was nothing.

"It not looks like a little bit to me...! Wait here, I'll get you bandage soon!"

I rush to the nursing room and then quickly return. I carefully bandage for him.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"We're friend, aren't we?"

_**Friday**_

_**Afternoon...**_

Laxus has been waiting for me out side the school gate. That's make me surprise.

"What taken you so long?"

"Well, I was cleaning the class. It's my turn you know!"

"Come to my house! Plue is missing you! He didn't eat a thing!"

OMG! My poor Plue! I quickly walk with him.

On our way, lots of schoolmates are pointing and whispering. I know what they think. But as long as it's not the truth, I don't care.  
>A moment latter, we arrive. Here my voice, Plue rushes to me.<p>

"Oww...! Who's the good boy? Who's the good boy? Yes! You're! You're!" – I hug him tight.

"Lu! Plue can't breath!" – Laxus yells.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you hurt Plue? It's because I miss you so bad!" – I let him go.

Plue happily waves his tail and then runs away.

"Err... Plue!"

"Haizz... I though seeing you will make him feel better, no wonder. With that face, he won't be able to eat as least for a month!"

"My face was that ridiculous?"

"Supper stupid!"

Aww... Dame! How embarrassing!

_**Saturday**_

We have a day off today! Yay! I can free doing what I want! Suddenly, my phone rings.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you... Darling don't be affair. I have loved you for a thousand years,... I'll love you for a thousand more,..."_

I quickly pick it up.

"Hello? Lucy speaking!"

"Lucy! Babe! It's Max!"

"Oh! Hi! What wrong?"

"I heard that you don't have to go to school today right?"

"Yes..?"

"Yukino is busy. She asked me for a day off. I know this is hard for you. But can you work toady? I know your shift is tomorrow morning but can you work today too? I'll pay extra!"

"Sure, Max! I'll be on my way!"

"Thanks darling!"

Okay! I quickly get dress and get to the Fairy Gym.

Fairy Gym is one of the biggest gyms in Fairy Town. Yukino – one of my friends back in Fiore High, and I work here as a receptionist. Yukino is busy hah? Well, maybe I'll phone her latter to see what happened.

"Hi, Max!" – I wade to Max, our boss.

"Thanks God that you're here! Keep on the good work. I'll be in my office. I need to finish some paper!"

"Yes, boss!" – I smile.

As he walks away, I hear a familiar voice comes.

"Her ship is today. You shall meet her! Tell you what, I keep my eyes on her!"

"Right! Oh! I forgot my keys. You go first, I'll catch you up!"

A blond boy appears. He's familiar.

"BLONDIE?" – He yells.

"STING-BEE?"

"What are you doing here? It's supposed to be Yukino shift, isn't that right?"

"She's busy! By the way, DO NOT CALLS ME BLONDIE! You're blond too you know!"

"Then stop calling me Sting-bee! It's not a great nickname!"

"You're the one who should stop first!"

Sting is also one of my friends back in Fiore High. Back then I have Levy _(I always call her Levy-chan)_, Yukino, Sting and Rogue as friends. We maybe different but we're good friends.

"Oh oh! So BLONDIE is the one you keep your eyes on!" - A voice rises.

I look up.

"LAXUS?"

I totally froze.

"No! Not her! She's busy! And this Blondie replaces her!"

"How... how... can... you... you.. Two... know... each... other?"

"Do you remember the time I told you about an older friend of mine that not studying in our school?" – Sting asked.

I nod my head.

"It's Laxus!"

Completely froze.

"Part time job, hah? That time at Jenny's Day is also for part time job right?"

"How... how... can... you... know?"

"I'm not an idiot! That is a straight way. There's no turn! How in the world some one can get lost in that street?"

I smash myself. How can I be that kind of stupid?

"Laxus...! Can you please not tell your Grandpa about this...?" – I do my best puppy eyes.

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"As long as you agree to become my puppy! Come when ever I call. Do what ever I want and only speak when I allow"

What?  
>He's mean!<br>But... But... If I'm not doing that, he'll tell his Grandpa for sure.

"Yes... Laxus...! I agree...!" – I reluctant smile.

"Ha... ha... ha... Can't believe the dictatorial Lucy has this day!" – Sting laugh loudly.

BANG!

I punch him hard.

"Shut up you buzz bee!" – I glance him.

"Hey, treat my friend nicely!"

"Yes, Laxus!" – I force myself smile.

"That's better! But next time call me Master! Got that?"

"Yes... M...a...s...ter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reply Review<br>**

Miss Jester61

Well, English is not my first language so It's really hard to not have any misspell! But anyway, thanks! ^^

FW Wandering: They will! But not now! :D

.744: I kidda stuck with schooling so I can't update soon! But hope you'll enjoy my story whenever I update it!^^

* * *

><p><strong>So it's the end of the fourth chapter? What do you think? Review me!<br>Hint the review! ^^**

**P/s: Thanks for all your lovely review... They made my day!  
>Stand up! Bow! Aye! ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Welcome!  
>But before you started to read this new chapter. Please remember this note: The part <strong>_"Yukino is busy. She asked me for a day off. I know this is hard for you. But can you work toady? I know your shift is tomorrow morning but can you work today too? I'll pay extra!"_ – _from Fairy Town chapter 4.  
><em>**By my mistake, "Morning" suppose to be "afternoon"  
>Sorry for that!<br>Okay! Now please enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 5:**** Sun-date!**

**Lucy's POV**

I try to sleep. But I just can't!

I'm so death!

**Flashback**

"_Part time job, hah? That time at Jenny's Day is also for part time job right?"_

"_How... how... can... you... know?"_

"_I'm not an idiot! That is a straight way. There's no turn! How in the world some one can get lost in that street?"_

_I smash myself. How can I be that kind of stupid?_

"_Laxus...! Can you please not tell your Grandpa about this...?" – I do my best puppy eyes._

"_Sure!" _

"_Really?"_

"_As long as you agree to become my puppy! Come when ever I call. Do what ever I want and only speak when I allow"_

_What?  
>He's mean!<br>But... But... If I'm not doing that, he'll tell his Grandpa for sure._

"_Yes... Laxus...! I agree...!" – I reluctant smile._

**End Flashback**

I was a fool! Tomorrow is Sunday. Great! He'll have a whole day to torture me.

I roll over and over. I didn't know how much time I stay awake but I do know that it was really long.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you... Darling don't be affair. I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

I'm waked up by my phone...

"Hello? Lucy is speaking...!" – said I with my sleepy voice.

"Haven't waked yet, hah Lulu?" – A familiar voice rises.

"Sorry! Wrong number! I'm Lucy! Not Lulu!" – I break my phone.

Haizz... Who stupid was that? It's 6:00 am in the morning. I hadn't had enough sleep yesterday and I was trying to sleep! I'll not be like this if I've not been all my night thinking about Laxus.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you... Darling don't be affair. I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

"Hello? Lucy is speaking!"

"You dare to break my phone? You want me to reveal your secret to Gramp?"

"Laxus!" – I completely wake – "How can you get my phone number?"

"I'm a student council, remember?"

"Now I do!"

"Okay, Lulu! Your Master is hungry! Make me something and bring it to my place! I give you 30 min to do that!"

"What? I have just awaked! Getting to your house take me 30 min already!"

"Fine! I'll give you one more minute to open the door for me!"

"Hah?" – I look down the windows. He is standing under it smirking at me. How long has he been standing there? It's chill out there. I quickly get downstairs.

"You're late! 20 seconds!"

"Yes! Yes! It's my fault! Come in side! It's freezing out there!"

He comes with me to the living room.

"Wait here while I go get change!" – said I as I fire the fireplace.

"You have 29 minutes left!"

I smile and quickly go to the bathroom to get change. About 20 minutes latter, I come out with two hot egg noodle soup and a hot teapot.

"Here you go!"

"Well done, exactly on time!"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"You're a bad girl, Lulu! I don't remember giving you permission to speak!"

I sight... I don't know how long but I'm sure that he has been standing there long enough. His hands and ears are turning red.

"Umh...! You cook really well, Lulu! Now, go to school and help me finish some paper!" – He commands.

"Umh... Can we postpone it till tomorrow? I kind of busy today!"

"Want me to tell Gramp?" – He asked.

"No! But I'm really busy!"

"What's your excuse?"

"Well..."

**Time skip...**

**Natsu's POV**

I run along the street. After all, it's good for your health to take morning exercise!

As I'm running, I see two familiar blond. Isn't that Lucy and Laxus? Hah! I caught them! Lucy! This time you can't lie whenever we ask you for Laxus help.

So I follow them. After a long walk, I saw them stopped at the town orphanage. What are they doing here?

I come closer but still keep the distance with them.

"Mrs. Trillsan! I'm here!" – Lucy smiles. I've never seen that smile of her before.

"Awh! Lucy! You're here! And he's...?

"My friend!"

That Mrs. Trillsan smiles a bit then nods her head.

"The children are waiting for you! Let's me call them out!"

"It's okay! Let's we come in! It's cold outside! It's not good for the kids, you know" – Laxus smiles.

He smiles?

"Then please come in!"

They all go inside. From my hind, I slowly walk there. It's took me some time to find where are Lucy and Laxus. I hind myself in one of the bushes and look through the glass windows. Luckily that it hasn't been closed tight yet so I can hear clear what they are saying.

"Lucy-san!" – A girl with blue hair rushes to her.

"Haw! Lucy-nii is here everyone!" – This time is a boy.

"Hi Wendy! Hi Romeo!" – she smiles.

And then, lots of kids rush to her.

"Hi kids! I'm back! And I have presents!" – She smiles again. She smiles different from all the time I saw she smiles before... She's kind of cute.

"Lucy-san! Who's that?" – The girl name Wendy point to Laxus.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" – The boy name Romeo smiles evilly.

"She's my puppy!" – said Laxus.

"Err...! How come? Lucy-nee chan will never obey boys same at her age!" – A girl with green hair said.

Never obey boys same at her age? But she was always listened and did whatever Gray and I told her.

"Awh! That's hurt!" – Lucy punches Laxus to his stomach.

"Don't listen to him Tina! He's my friend! And sometimes he goes that kind of crazy! Ignore him!"

"You want me to...?"

"You promised to postpone it till tomorrow already!" – She uses her hand to cover his mouth.

Hi hi! She's cute that way. Why I have never known that before?

"Hum...! I don't trust both of you! You two are dating right?" – A blond boy asked.

"Eric! No, of course not! How in the world I can date a bad boy like him!"

"Eric hah? Beautiful name! You know what? I'll also never date a crazy girl like her!"

"What did you just say?" – Lucy glance him.

"Crazy!"

"Stay right there Laxus! I won't forgive you!"

The kids laugh loudly. She's quite scary and brave too. She is not affair of Laxus...

"Ignore Eric and Laxus-san, Lucy-nee chan! Can you sing a song, please? Please?" – A little girl, like I remember her name is Tina, asked Lucy.

Wait! She can sing?

"Err...! Right now?"

That girl nods her head.

"Oh ho? I didn't know that you can sing!" – Laxus smiles.

"Really? Too bad for you! Lucy-nee sings beautifully!" – said Wendy.

"Yes! Lucy-nii! Sing! We would love to hear your voice!" – Romeo continues.

She can sing? And sing beautifully? But she said she can't sing.

"Now may not a perfect time kids...!" – Lucy smiles.

"Lucy-nii is shying again! It's okay! He is your friend!"

"Haizz... I can't! But how about playing the piano? You all enjoy the time I play the piano right?"

"Yeah!" - The kids excitedly said.

She knows how to play the piano too?

"You're better than I though!" – said Laxus.

"Yeah! Yeah! What ever!" – She sits down – "Okay! I'll play Fairy Tale. You love that song, right?" _* It's a really good song! You should hear it! ^^*_

"Hai!" – They smile.

"Wait a bit!" – Laxus cuts in.

"What?"

"I want to play it with you!"

"You know how to play the piano too?" – Lucy surprised asked.

"Of course not! I'll play guitar!" – He takes the guitar on the wall down.

"But do you know that song?"

"Of course I do! You think I listen to rock-n-roll only?"

Lucy giggles. Man! She's cute!

As they play it, I feel like I have lost to heaven. The song was really good but I never know it would be this kind of amazing.

POP! POP! POP!  
>After they had done playing, the kids stand up and clap their hands.<p>

"Woa! Laxus-san and Lucy-san are amazing...!"

"Yes! It's better then when Lucy-nee chan plays it alone!"

"You two play it beautifully!" – Mrs. Trillsan walks in with two tea cups.

"Ah! Mrs. Trillsan! Thanks for your compliment!" – They say at the same time.

"Owww...! You two are a cute couple!" – said Mrs. Trillsan.

"We're not a couple!" – They yell.

"Even their reactions are likely!" – said Wendy.

"We're not, Wendy!" – Laxus pinches her cheeks.

"Let's me bring it!" – Lucy gently takes her tray and put it on the table.

"Thanks Lucy! Now children! Take these papers and draw something you like!" – said she as she take out some papers from the cabin.

"Please enjoy some tea!" – Mrs. Trillsan smiles.

"It's lovely!" – Lucy smiles back.

Tea hah? I want one! It's freezing out here!

"The children are really happy to see you! Thanks for today Lucy!" – Mrs. Trillsan smiles.

"It's okay! All I want is to bring them happiness!"

"With your idiot head, all you bring to them are troubles!" – Laxus smirks her.

"Hey! That's so not nice!" – She yells.

They all laugh.

"Lucy-san! Look!" – Wendy brings her drawing and rushes to Lucy.

But 'Cause she is running too fast. She falls down.

"Wendy!" – They yell and rush to her.

"Are you okay?"

"It's hurt!" – She is crying while her knee is still bleeding.

"Here is the first-aid!" – Mrs. Trillsan quickly hands it to Lucy.

"It's okay now! It's okay now!" – said Lucy while she is bandaging for Wendy.

"Thanks Lucy-san!" – She whimpers.

"Haizz... Look at the floor. It's not safe at all!" – Said Laxus – "Do you have hammer and nails? I'll fix it!"

"Oh! Sure! Please wait a bit!"

Mrs. Trillsan quickly gets Laxus all what he need.

"Children! Come to the library! It's time to study!"

The kids follow Mrs. Trillsan out. Leaving Laxus and Lucy there.

He is paying all his intention to the room, fixing the entire floor and wall holes.

"Here!" – Lucy gives him a glass of water.

"Huh? Good girl! You know how to care for your Master!"

Master? What he's talking about?

"No! I only want to thank you for helping the kids!"

"Helping the kids is the thing I must do! But too bad I spent all my Sunday morning to date my puppy!"

"Hey! We're not DATING!"

"Oh? Are we?" – He pushes she to the wall – "Then tell me, what do you call this is when we are hanging out together here all alone. No friend with us...?"

"L...a...x...u...s...!" – She blushes.

What he is trying to do to her? I can't let her like that.

"Hah! Just kidding!" – He laughs

Hah? Phew! Luckily I stopped myself on time.

"You're too easy to tease!"

"It's not fun at all! – She blushes.

"Hah! But it can be called sun-date right? 'Cause whatever it is, it's Sunday and it's a date!"

"Laxus!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!"

Lucy is different! Why I've never seen her like this?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back!  
>Sorry! I kind of busy lately! But here our 6th chapter! Enjoy!<br>**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! (Wish I do...!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>** Think!**

**Normal POV**

"Two lemon pudding, one cappuccino, one espresso table five!" – Lucy put the order on Jenny's counter.

"Got that! Bring this to table six!" – Jenny brings out a crème de menthe.

"Umh!" – She nods her head.

And then she brings it to table night.

"Hey! We didn't order that!"

"Hah? Really? I'm sorry!"

"Table six Lucy!" – An other waitress reminds her.

"Oh! Thanks Kanade!"

After bringing it to table six, she returns to the counter and sighs.

"What wrong Lucy? You haven't focus on your work today!" – asked Jenny as she cleaning some glass.

**Lucy's POV**

I sigh.

"Umh! Nothing! I was thinking of something!"

"I had a call from Max this afternoon, he said that you didn't focus on your work either!" – said Jenny.

I sigh again.

"Jenny?"

"Yes...?"

"If a boy tells you that he liked you. But then he said that it was just a joke... What does it mean?"

"Depend on what kind of boy he is! If he too proud to be declined, he probably like you. But if he loves to make fun of you that mean like what he said: Just a joke!" – She smiles.

"I bet all this month salary on the first one" – Kanade said right behind my back.

"Kanade! You give me affair!" – said I.

"I think so too Lucy! Tell me, who is that boy?" – asked Jenny.

"No! No one!" – I smile.

Yeah! Probably all he wants is to make fun of me. There is no way he like me! Right?

Laxus! Since the day we become friend, you spin my head around. I... I... am not sure... If you continue making fun of me like that... I'm not sure if I can like you as friend anymore...

**Meanwhile ~~~ Laxus's house**

**Laxus's POV**

**Flashback ~~~**

"_Here!" – Lucy gives me a glass of water._

"_Huh? Good girl! You know how to care for your Master!"_

"_No! I only want to thank you for helping the kids!"_

"_Helping the kids is the thing I must do! But too bad I spent all my Sunday morning to date my puppy!"_

"_Hey! We're not DATING!" – She yells_

"_Oh? Are we?" – I push she to the wall – "Then tell me, what do you call this is when we are hanging out together here all alone. No friend with us...?"_

"_L...a...x...u...s...!" – She blushes._

"_Hah! Just kidding!" – I laugh_

"_You're too easy to tease!"_

"_It's not fun at all! – She blushes._

"_Hah! But it can be called sun-date right? 'Cause whatever it is, it's Sunday and it's a date!"_

"_Laxus!"_

"_Okay! Okay! I'll stop!"_

**End Flashback**

Hi hi! She's adorable! A sweet girl. A sweet voice. And a kind heart. Teasing her like that is pretty fun! But... Was it truth that I only wanted to tease her?

Dame... Get out of my head will ya?

She is the only one can make me smile since the day my mother...  
>But whatever it is I can't let myself fall in love with her... If I do... The only thing I'll bring her is sadness...<p>

I can't. I just can't. But... I also can't subdue myself...  
>Dame! You're the only one who can drive me this crazy, Lucy!<p>

**Meanwhile ~~~ Natsu's house**

**Natsu's POV**

Why she's so different?

**Flashback ~~~**

"_So your name is Lucy not Luigi!"_

"_Of course that!" – She yells._

"_Alright! Alright! You don't have to yell!" – said I_

"_But hey! Listen! Her voice sound just like Lisanna!" – said Erza._

_What do you know? Her voice does sound like Lisanna._

"_Yes! They're familiar!" – said Mira._

"_Hey! Can you sing Lucy?" – asked Gray_

"_Well, I... I..."_

"_I guess she can't! What ever it is Lisanna can't sing and she is just like Lisanna!" – I assert._

"_Well, I... I...!" – Lucy mummers._

"_Oh! It's okay if you can't sing! After all, Lisanna is the same!" – Mira smiles_

**End Flashback**

**Flashback ~~~**

"_Ignore Eric and Laxus-san, Lucy-nee chan! Can you sing a song, please? Please?" – A little girl, like I remember her name is Tina, asked Lucy._

_Wait! She can sing?_

"_Err...! Right now?"_

_That girl nods her head._

"_Oh ho? I didn't know that you can sing!" – Laxus smiles._

"_Really? Too bad for you! Lucy-nee sings beautifully!" – said Wendy._

"_Yes! Lucy-nee! Sing! We would love to hear your voice!" – Romeo continues._

**End Flashback**

Can she sing or not? Why the kids there told Laxus that she can sing beautifully but she told us that she can't sing at all! Is she trying to hide something?

Flashback ~~~

_I run quickly to the nursing room. Mira told me that Erza is injured and bleeding a lot. As I reach there, I see Lucy is standing in front of the door. I quickly come to her._

"_Stay here! I'll go inside! She's bleeding! You're affair of blood, aren't you?" – I smile._

"_Yes! A little bit!" – Said Lucy – "I'll stay out here! Call me when it's over okay?"_

_I smile and nod my head._

**End Flashback**

Flashback ~~~

"_Lucy-san! Look!" – Wendy brings her drawing and rushes to Lucy._

_But 'Cause she is running too fast. She falls down._

"_Wendy!" – They yell and rush to her._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_It's hurt!" – She is crying while her knee is still bleeding._

"_Here is the first-aid!" – Mrs. Trillsan quickly hands it to Lucy._

"_It's okay now! It's okay now!" – said Lucy while she is bandaging for Wendy._

"_Thanks Lucy-san!" – She whimpers._

**End Flashback**

But wasn't that she is affair of blood? How can she bandage while seeing blood? She is not affair of blood?

**Flashback**

"_Lucy! Are you busy at the moment?" – Asked Gray_

"_Well, I'm trying to finish the last question of my homework! Is there anything wrong?"_

"_Is that gonna take you long 'cause we plant to ask you something!" – I said._

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you buy us some soda? We need to do our homework like right now!"_

"_Oh! Sure! Wait me a bit!" – She smiles_

**End Flashback**

**Flashback ~~~**

"_She's my puppy!" – said Laxus._

"_Err...! How come? Lucy-nee chan will never obey boys same at her age!" – A girl with green hair said._

**End Flashback**

Never obey boys same at her age? But she was always listened and did whatever Gray and I told her. Maybe not these few day but she's still listen. What those suppose to mean?

I get up and text my friends a mess.

**To: **_**Stripper; Erza; Mira;**_

Hey! Do u think that Lucy is different? I mean the Lucy we know is not her truth self. And she is trying 2 be like Lisanna? Have u ever thought that?

**From: **_**Natsu**_

A moment latter, they reply me.

**To: **_**Flame Head**_

What's wrong with ur head? She's only in bad condition! A few day latter, she'll return 2 be the Lucy we know!

**From: **_**Stripper**_

**To: **_**Natsu**_

Ya think so? I don't! She's fine! Only need time to clam down! Just wait!

**From: **_**Erza**_

**To: **_**Natsu**_

Where do ya have that idea? It's funny! :) :) :) But seriously, she is just like my sis! You'll see! ^^  
>:3 :3 :3<p>

**From: **_**Mira**_

Yeah! They probably right! She can't be different! Let's just forget everything I've seen this morning...

* * *

><p><strong>Reply Reviews:<br>**

**Amelia** **Jane: **Awhhh Tks! You made my day! ^^

**FW Wandering:**You're right! ^^ ! And last time? Well, long ago!

**Leah Morgan: **LALU LALU TOO! :3

**mandie:** How can you know? My fic properly go on that way! Well, wait and see! ^^

**Miss Jester61**: Thank you! It was sweet, wasn't it?

**Daddys little crazy bitch:** Hehehe! Tks!

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: **Yeah! English is not my first language! But anyway tks! And you're right! Natsu don't deserve her!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry since I've not update for a quite sometime! So I up 2 chapter today! Hope you'll enjoy it!^^**

**Chapter 7: Song!**

**Gray's POV**

"Okay! Here is your last week test! It was hard so don't get up sad if you failed!" – said the teacher as he giving out our previous test.

"The highest score belongs to Lisanna! B+! Well done!" – He smiles

I knew it! Lisanna is a smart girl. She'll make us all proud.

"Wait! My mistaken! The highest score is A+! Lucy! Excellent! Congratulation!"

What? Lucy got A+? Hell to the no! It's impossible like Natsu can get a B!

"She got A+?"

"How can it be? The Math test was that kind of hard!"

"Silent! Lucy! Keep on the good work!" – The teacher nods and smiles.

"Sure, sensai! But wasn't it too easy?"

Easy? What the f**king she said?

"Easy! Don't think you get an A+ and you can say what ever you want! Bossy!" – An other girl said.

"Me? Bossy? Or you just jealous?"

"How dare you?"

"SILENT!" – The teacher yells

"Sorry!" – They both said

"Open your book page 96. We'll continue our lessons!"

Lucy is different. I remember the text from Natsu last night. What he doubted was real?

**Lucy's POV**

A+ is too hard to get? They got to be kidding! It was like a piece of cake! But whatever! Since I moved here, I don't care about score anymore... Just ignore it!

And so that, I lazily lying on the table waiting for lunch time. Arr...! Can this clock go any faster? I depressed look at it and slight. My feet keep drumming on the floor follow all of my favorite songs. Until...

RING!

The bell! Yes!

Suddenly, my phone ring.

It's a text from Laxus.

**To: Lulu **

Little puppy! Bring lunch to the school's terrace! 5 min! Or I'll send this to gram!

**From: Laxus**

I open the pic he sent me. This is... Me! Wearing Jenny's day's uniform! Since when did he have it?

"F**k you! Who the hell you think you are?" – I yell to my phone. And because of it, I become the center of everybody look. Seem like they think I'm crazy! Dame! But whatever I have to get his lunch or I'll get in trouble.

I have to walk from the 5th floor down to the canteen on the 1st floor and get back to the 7th just to buy him bread and coke!

"You're 2 minute late!"

"Really? Sorry! How can a puppy speak human? They need quite sometime to understand!"

"Nice excuse! Now where my lunch?"

"You can understand me? Then, are you a puppy too?"

"Grr...! You're really smart! Not only a smart girl but also a mean one!"

"Now I'm a girl?"

"Tch...! What ever! Where's my lunch?"

I take them to him.

"Hey! Left not right! You put it on the wrong side!"

"Laxus!" – I yell.

"Alright! Alright! I was just kidding!"

And the, a silent cover us. No one said a word. We just only enjoy our lunch. Suddenly, Laxus asked: "What the kids said was truth? That you can sing and sing beautifully?"

"Not bad! Why you ask?"

"I just wanna hear!"

"Err...! No! No way! It's embarrassing!"

"Close your eyes and imagine no one here!"

"Easy for you to say...!"

"Sing! Or...!"

"Fine!"

I stand up and get nearer to the bacon. Take a deep breath and close my eyes, I start to sing...

"Go on! I'll play the guitar follow!" – I heard him said

**This Is Me  
><strong>**Demi Lovato**

I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hide my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<p>

This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me  
>I need to find you, I gotta find you<p>

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me...

**Laxus's POV**

The kids were right... She sings beautifully... Her voice may sound like Lisanna. But when that voice rises up... It just like an angel... Her voice resounds everywhere...

"Hey! What with those eyes? I sang it badly, didn't I?"

"No! No! It was beautiful! This is the first time I've heard such an amazing voice!"

"Really? Thank you!" – She smiles

Why I've never notice this before? She was and forever will be the angel of Fairy High...

**Time skips...**

Lunch time finally over. I've to get back to class. And on my way, I hear them whispering.

"Hey! Did you here anything?"

"Yeah! A mystery voice sound like angels singing...! That voice spreads the entire 6th floor...!"

"I heard it too! Our school has that amazing voice?"

"..."

"..."

And lots and lots rumors appear... Tch! This is not good! That beautiful voice only should be heard by me! I must not let anyone else hear her voice again...!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Wrecking!**

**Natsu's POV**

It's an other peaceful morning. As I'm walking to the class, I catch a sign of Lucy and Lisanna. What are they doing?

"First you have to do this... Then... this... and this... then it'll return to normal and final... we have 56.3!" – said Lucy as she is writing on her notebook.

"Wait... Can you please do it again...?" – Lisanna opens her eyes wide.

"Seriously? It's the fifth times you asked me to solve this math quest for you! You're a smart student! How can you not understand what I said?"

"But... but..." – Lisanna almost cries.

"Hey! That's enough! Stop bullying Lis!" – I walk to them.

"Oh! Natsu? It's okay! Lucy is..."

"It's okay Lisanna! And Natsu! What did I do but you saying that I'm bullying her?" – Don't let Lisanna finish her line, Lucy cuts in.

"You make she cry!" – said I

"Haizz...! Now I understand why Gray call you flame head! At first, I only thought that it was because you have a short temper..." – said her putting her eyes far away.

"What do you mean by that?" – asked I

"What ever! I gotta get to the cafeteria now!" – She quickly gets away.

"Are you okay?" – I asked Lisanna.

"I'm fine! But you shouldn't do that! Lucy is a nice friend! You shouldn't say mean things like that! After all, she was only helping me with my Math test..."

"Sorry! Only because I saw you crying!"

It's lunch time, I run around the school to find Lisanna. And then, I find her crying in the school garden in front of Lucy. That's it! She knows Lisanna is a weakened-girl. How can she bully her like that?

"Hey! Quite it Lucy! This is the second time of the day I see you bullying Lisanna!"

"Who bully who, hah?" – She glances me.

"I saw it my own eyes!" – I yell.

"Nat...su! Hic...! Hic...!" – Lisanna quivers.

"You don't have to say anything! I'm here to protect you!" – I smile.

"But... but...!"

"It's okay now!"

"Owww...! How pitiful!" – Lucy smirks.

"Shut up your mouth you demon! I can't believe I made friend with you!" – I yell loud.

"What's going on here?" – A voice raise behind me.

**Lucy's POV**

I raise my eyes up and look at the voice. It's was the three student council and Gray. And that voice belongs to Erza.

"Look at them! Lucy was bullying Lisanna! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"How can you be so mean, Lucy? You know you shouldn't do that!" – asked Mira.

"Lucy! That's so wrong! You are going to have a three hour detention!" – Erza yells.

"Tch... Lucy! No matter what you're mad at why would you put on Lis's head?" – asked Gray.

A wryly smile appears on my face: "How about you, Laxus? What ever you want to say speak now! I don't want to reply one by time!"

"What Natsu said was truth?"

"Okay! Now we have done! Listen carefully 'cause I'm not going to repeat it! I DIDN'T BULLY LISANNA! ASK HER IF YOU NOT BELIEVE ME! But I know even if that, you won't believe me! Detention? Fine! I'll take it! But it's now the end of our friendship!" – I quickly walk away.

"Lucy!" – I hear Laxus yells. But I still continue walking.

**Normal's POV**

Lucy is standing on the school terrace watching clouds flying around. She sight. No one truth her! How can she study here for the rest of her high school life?

"Okay! Now tell me! What happened?"

Lucy turns her head back. It's Laxus...

"You really want to know, hah?"

"Of course!" – He smiles.

"Well, fine! It's was like..."

_Mean while, at the school garden._

"Hic... hic... It wasn't because of Lucy that I cried! It was like this..." – Lisanna whimpers.

**Flashback**

_"Lucy!" – Lisanna was running quickly to Lucy._

_"Huh? Lisanna? What's wrong?" – asked Lucy._

_"Umh! It's was nothing! I only want to apologize for what Natsu said this morning!" – Lisanna giggles – "Hope you don't mind about that!"_

_"Sure! I'm not a mean girl!" – Lucy smiles._

_"Thanks! Hope we can be friend!" – She raises her hand._

_"Umh!" – Lucy smiles and shakes Lisanna's hand._

_"Err...! Lisanna! Stand still!"_

_"What... what... wrong?"_

_"There is a worm on your shoulder! Stand still! I'll take it away!"_

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_

_"Lisanna! Stand still!"_

_"Hic... hic...! Get it off! Get it off!"_

_"It's okay now! I take it off already!"_

**End Flashback.**

"So she was misunderstood?" – asked Natsu.

"Wow...! We were mean! Some one punches me! I feel so terrible!" – said Erza.

"Now! Now! Erza! We only have to apologize to her!" – said Mira.

"We were so stupid!" – said Gray.

_At the school terrace_

**Laxus's POV**

"Humm...! Well, it's their fault! Not yours! You won't have them as friends anymore but at least you have me as your friend!"

"Thanks, Laxus!" – She smiles.

"I know this will happen so I bring this up with me!" – I take out a guitar – "Sing it out!"

"Is this one of your ways to hear me sing?" – asked her.

"Perhaps!" – I smile.

"Well! Maybe you're right!"

Then she raises her voice.

**Wrecking Ball**  
><em>Miley Cyrus<em> We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
>We jumped, never asking why<br>We kissed, I fell under your spell  
>A love no one could deny<p>Don't you ever say I just walked away<br>I will always want you  
>I can't live a lie, running for my life<br>I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard in love<br>All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was wreck me<br>Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
>And now, you're not coming down<br>It slowly turned, you let me burn  
>And now, we're ashes on the ground<p>

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you<br>I can't live a lie, running for my life  
>I will always want you<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard in love<br>All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was wreck me<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung<br>Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
>All you ever did was wreck me<br>Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
>I just wanted you to let me in<br>And instead of using force  
>I guess I should've let you in<br>I never meant to start a war  
>I just wanted you to let me in<br>I guess I should've let you in  
>Don't you ever say I just walked away<br>I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard in love<br>All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was wreck me<br>I came in like a wrecking ball  
>Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung<br>Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
>All you ever did was wreck me<br>Yeah, you wreck me

She has finished her song but its melody is still in my head. I can feel all her feeling through that. A wrecking ball. She loves Natsu that hard?

"Hey! You... you... love Natsu...?"

"Yeah! But it's over now! Nothing left!" – Some tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay now! It's okay now!" – I hug her – "We'll be all alright!"


End file.
